


[Podfic] Password Required

by M_Samro



Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [6]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, obvious Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Length: 6:41]A podfic of cptxrogers' hilarious fic.Summary:Steve thinks that maybe Tony is trying to tell him something with all these security measures.aka Tony's passwords for Steve change into increasingly more obvious love confessions
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936735
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	[Podfic] Password Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cathalinaheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Password required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190662) by [cptxrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/cptxrogers). 



> I adore this fic for packing so much humor and heart into such a small package, and wanted to gift it to Cat, who has been so supportive of my podficcing even though she lives half a world away and we've never met!
> 
> Cheers, Cat! I hope you like it!

[Podfic] "Password Required" by cptxrogers

Length: 6:41

Download here: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6koq5tlor0n7vzt/Password_Required_%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm getting better at using music and effects! All sounds and music are from orangefreesounds.com, modified and clipped for my needs.


End file.
